


Adumbration

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Post-Battle, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: The battle had ended. And Loki, having fought with his seiðr, knowing it wasunderhanded, could only wait for the inevitable shouting.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 269





	Adumbration

Loki only felt exhausted after the battle. Worn out, tired, his seiðr almost depleted. His eyelids were starting to drop, but he wasn’t done yet. Had still to face the inevitable, had to face Anthony’s scorn. Because Loki _knew_ , he knew that he shouldn’t use such dangerous tactics in a fight if it was avoidable. His poor mortal’s heart seemed to have difficulties processing it – but was fine enough to use the same strategies on his own.

But Loki wouldn’t fight him on that, he could smile and carry on. Same as he would know, as he already heard the faint whirring of the Iron Man suit. Heard Anthony stepping out of it, soft steps on the grass painted in red. He could hear the Norns’ laughter in the background as he sucked in a sharp breath. He felt the coldness of air touch his lips, wander through his lungs until it settled and froze. He felt heavy, _sharp_ , and it was instinct that let him keep his eyes open.

Wide. Focused. _Was he?_ As he stared at the enemy approaching. Steps, too soft to shatter the ground, no swishing of capes in the wind.

He drew his daggers, ready to fight as he stared, shifted his stance until he stood like the prince he was raised to be. _Focus._

“ _Loki-“_

The voice is was gentle. Warm. Not angry like he’d expected or about to lash out. Only tenderness reached Loki’s ears. He disappeared the knives, he could fight without them if need be. But only two people in his life spoke with such tenderness – and Loki knew to trust them. All training be damned and his reactions be kicked into Hel and further.

“ _It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re with me. And I’m –“_

“Anthony.” He nodded. “I see you.”

There was a short flicker of a bitter smile on Anthony’s face. His hands were out, palms open to Loki to touch and see that there were no weapons. That there would be no bite. No anger.

“Take my hands, Loki.”

They were warm, so unlike Loki’s. They were pulsing of energy and life, unlike Loki’s. They were _here_. He shuddered, fingertips running over the lines, tracing the story that was webbed in there. He still felt cold inside, his cape fluttering around him like a ripped off curtain. Nothing warmed and protected his back.

_The battle was over._

He only couldn’t feel it, not in his mind. He hadn’t arrived yet in the moment.

“It’s okay.”

How was Anthony sure? Loki remained silent, his tongue dry and he continued his path down to Anthony’s wrists. Why wasn’t Thor yelling at him yet for using his seiðr? Where was Volstagg’s heavy breathing, the loud demand for a meal, worthy of their victory?

Their voices were missing. Loki wasn’t sure if he missed them though. It was nice. Antony’s undersuit felt – interesting. His breath was regular, and he didn’t move more muscles than necessarily. Waiting.

How sweet it was of his mortal to let him calm down first, get the ice out of his lungs before he would demand more. Would ask him to move or get back into their room. _To hide_.

Even warriors hid but they never said it out loud but it was there – the knowledge there, just right there, in the rested faces of everyone in the following morning. When it seemed that all nightmares were gone. The burdens of the day eased, minds soothed.

He reached Anthony’s upper arm, felt the strength in those muscles and envisioned for a moment how it would be to simply crash here. Let Anthony save him from collapsing altogether, to get him back into their home. To the place they’d curl up like kittens, warm and soft – invisible to everyone else but the AI who took care of them. Would make sure that no one would invade their warmth, tear them apart when they didn’t wish for it yet.

The pulse under Anthony’s throat was beating, he was _alive_ –

What Loki had done, had saved him –

He was still _breathing –  
_

His lips shivering under Loki’s fingers before they kissed them sweetly.

The ice started to melt. There could be more to him than a monster. A warrior who failed on the battlefield. More than this frozen sculpture.

He missed his green.

“Let’s go home?” Anthony asked quietly.

“Nothing I would rather do.”


End file.
